


Cold

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, no regrets, the marinette has a mental breakdown and never finds adrien au no one asked for, this is angst, this is inspired by the xmas special, this is kinda ladrien??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: The faster Ladybug moved across the skyline, the colder she began to feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this little sad drabble was spurred/inspired by the ml christmas special…idek you could call this the situation where marinette has a mental breakdown and never gets to finds Adrien au that no one asked for.
> 
> Word Count: 633

The faster Ladybug moved across the skyline, the colder she began to feel.

There was no satisfying burn in her thigh muscles, nor the expected soreness in her shoulder from lashing the yoyo so aggressively with each swing. Everything was numbed by the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the panic that gripped the heroine’s heart like a vice. And the cold.

Oh, the coldness was unbearable.

She could handle the bite of Paris’s harsh winter on her exposed cheeks, and the flurry of snowflakes that stung her open eyes in the passing wind. She could manage the icy layer of frost forming atop her suit material, as well as the violent shivers that accompanied the lack of protection. What she could not bear was the frigid, restless sensation of calamity brought on with the news of Adrien’s disappearance.

_Adrien._

Drawing a rather painful intake of air, Marinette braces herself as she lands unsteadily on a snowy rooftop, teeth knocking together uncomfortably at the slippery impact. The heroine watched as puffs of artic breath escaped into the wintry night while her lungs gasped for the much needed oxygen, chest recoiling in displeasure at the unwelcome temperature. Something dreadful snaked around her insides at the thought of Adrien wandering aimlessly in the same unforgiving weather.

_I hate this feeling! I need to find him!_

Tears pinpricked at the edge of her cerulean gaze, and she absentmindedly wondered if they were the same shade as the deep blue sorrow rooted in her heart. Why did he run away, and from his family no less? Was he in danger? Did he feel lost and alone? Dozens of questions seared holes on her tongue and danced dizzying circles in her mind, much similar to the way the snowflakes currently drifting felt and looked.

Wilting like a flower in the winter, Marinette knelt to the ground and squeezed the sides of her torso in discomfort. That awful, chilly sensation was clawing at the base of her throat and stiffening all nerves in her feet. Panic laced every fiber of Ladybug’s being, dredging up old memories of when she was not in control of a situation. The atmosphere suddenly felt suffocating and caging, like the ever swirling snow was wrapping the female in a blanket of sinister white.

She was so cold.

She was spiraling into an anxiety attack.

Ladybug had the vehement urge to be with Adrien at that exact moment in time, to assure herself of his safety in her arms. She needed to trace the contours of Adrien’s face and touch along the slender slope of his neck until latex met shirt cloth. She needed to see his lonely, yet loving verdant stare and hundred watt smile that could melt even the glacial of ice. She needed to blush in exaltation at the sound of his harmonious laughter, and revel at the lilt of his sweet voice when he spoke in contempt. She needed to be able to pull him to her and hold him fiercely like she was his shield against all bad intentions, hold him like she could savor the warmth of his being beneath her sheathed embrace.

Marinette needed Adrien to tangibly be with her.

_It hurts._

Blinking owlishly, Ladybug slowly came to the realization that she was hyperventilating.

The rapid contractions in her chest inhibited the female from standing, which made the entire ordeal exceedingly difficult to maintain. If she couldn’t find a way to placate herself soon, the lack of oxygen to her brain could possibly force her body into a comatose-like state.

_So cold._

For a few seconds, Marinette’s vision went out of focus, which made her stomach blanch and plummet in fear.

_So numb._

In the trenches of the heroine’s mind a voice cooed that she needed to calm down and steady her heartrate; she found herself nodding along to the order, but to no avail.

_Adrien…_

If only he were there, then maybe the cold would subside.

**Author's Note:**

> So ye,,,,, after forever I'm alive and I post and its this  
> ,,,,  
> ;)  
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
